lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Fitzgibbon
Mr. Fitzgibbon (フィッツギボン'' Fittsugibon'') is a former math teacher at San Romero High and a Named Zombie found in Stage 1. He is one of the few zombies known by Juliet and Nick before the occurance of the Apocalypse, and is found before becoming vulnerable to combat. Album Description Fitzgibbon was everyone's favorite algebra teacher at San Romero High; he liked to attend Furry conventions in his downtime, and loved a good "furpile". Information Basic Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Mr. Fitzgibbon can harm the player with more swifter and more damaging attacks. *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Mr. Fitzgibbon retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Mr. Fitzgibbon requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Mr. Fitzgibbon is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Weapon Utilization': Mr. Fitzgibbon is capable of utilizing basic objects and using them against his enemies as a weapon. Using large objects offers Fitzgibbon some protection, making it more difficult to deplete his health bar, than other Strong Zombies. He will also bash the player, whenever too close. *'Weapon Slam': Mr. Fitzgibbon will begin to charge up, with a blue energy, to repeatedly slam his object unto the ground, causing the player to trip, or get harmed. Strategy *'"Weak Spot"': In a "How to Cook Zombie" notecard sequence, the player is recommended to attack him in a particular "weak spot". This is referring to his exposed back, that is vulnerable to harm. Leapfrog over Mr. Fitzgibbon (whenever face-to-face) to begin attacking his weak spot with powerful attacks. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Mr. Fitzgibbon, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Mr. Fitzgibbon, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Mr. Fitzgibbon in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Mr. Fitzgibbon is a Named Zombie that can be found early within Stage 1. After saving an SOS Student, the player has two classrooms filled with more students for them to save. Whichever classroom the player visits last, Mr. Fitzgibbon will leap from a window and lift up a mysterious podium, to begin attacking the player. Character Description Concept Art Mr. Fitzgibbon had greenish, grey skin with pupil-less eyes. He wore a white shirt, that had a blue ribbon and a brown sweater vest, with an argyle pattern. Other features include his long dark khakis, his hairy arms, a watch, black shoes and a left hand that for unknown reasons has more blood than the other. Appearance In the game, Mr. Fitzgibbon only shows significant differences amongst his face and mainly a few changes for the rest of his body. His hair is slightly more fuller, while he is ridden with more blood, coming from his nose and various parts of his body. He now has a stronger brow ridge around his sunken and smaller eyes, that are accompanied with somewhat more visible pupils. His nose is pushed down and larger in size, compared to his original concept art, and he no longer has blood around his left hand. Personality Not much can be recovered from Mr. Fitzgibbon, before he became a zombie. His album description informs that he was a teacher who taught Algebra, and was regarded as the most beloved in this subject. It also suggests that he was involved with Furry fandom, as it mentions he attended furry conventions. As a zombie, Mr. Fitzgibbon had been seen writing on a chalkboard, with illustrations suggesting zombies to wear bombs around their bodies, and explode. He has also become quite vulgar to Juliet, and uses math-related puns to implicate the appearance of a zombie horde. Returning from an escape, he fights Juliet using a podium that he mysteriously finds. Nick also mentions that he gave him a D as a grade before the apocalypse. Trivia *There is a zombie that can be seen in the Meet Juliet trailer, who has a great resemblance with Mr. Fitzgibbon. The head of this zombie is also seen being decapitated in the Warner Bros. intro. *Mr. Fitzgibbon and Jerry are the only Named Zombies, who utilize a large object as a weapon. *He and Roberta are one of the fewest known Zombie Teachers in the game. *He is the only Named Zombie without a known first name. *A "furpile" is a phenomenon known amongst Furries, where multiple members rest on one another.WikiFur. http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Furpile. Furpile. Jan 12, 2014 (Retrieved) *Fitzgibbon is #08 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Fitzgibbon.jpg|Fitzgibbon's ID in the Zombie Album Fitzgibbon full size.JPG|Fitzgibbon's Concept Art Cutscenes File:Stage_1-13.png|Hey look it's Mr. Fitzgibbon! Mr. Fitzgibbon.png|I'm Fitzgibbon, bitch! Mr._Fitzgibbons_Escapes.png|Alright, study time! File:Stage_1-30.png|Hey, it's Mr. Fitzgibbon again. Mr._Fitzgibbon_Returns.png|Mr. Fitzgibbon in a Classroom. File:Stage_1-29.png|An alternative view. Gameplay Fitzgibbon Gameplay.png|Fitzgibbon Gameplay. Fitzgibbon Collected.png|Fitzgibbon collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Teachers Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies